My Top 10 Guilds! And Why?
Hey guys this is my first page here on the Wiki and I just wanted to say I really can't wait to get even more started! I have been in many guilds as Peppy and Johnny Plundertimbers so I know a-lot about them. I have never succsuesfully created one though. So if you could leave a message on my page or just leave it right down in the comment section for me to see what others so that would be great! So let me get started here by saying any arguments in the comment section below, I will not take responisbillity for. Reasons being some of these guilds were owned by Pearson which BELIEVE ME I know how much you guys dislike him (No Offense!) But let me just get started! 10. P E A C E Keepers - Not one of my favorites but well organized and somedays pretty active. But after I left they pretty much left me as an outcast and pick on me about it. 9.Ocean's Cult - Spade invited me to this guild and I really liked it because of active members. Besides all the hacking and such it's actually a pretty nice guild in my opinion at least! 8. Dark Archive - Not one of the best for me I got to admit but with all the friendly people and some of the best looters in the game like John Foulroberts, it's a really cool guild to be in. A downside is the unactive GM. He is never online and when he is it is like for five minutes. Adult activity in the guild is really weird as well... 7.Emerald Regiment - Fun guild until John Foulroberts ratted me out for being a brat inside his guild... After that I considered people in that guild somewhat stuck up and rude! 6. The Delta Republic - Really nice people let me in right away after Dark Archive abandoned me for singing about elephants... -__- 5. British EITC Military - Formerlly owned by Johnny Goldtimbers, this guild got me right into Roleplay in potco. Then again I did permantlly switch over to Casa Di Royale soon after which I liked a-lot better 4. Casa Di Royale - I believe it became the main guild of Spain after The Delta Republic was taken over by like five people... Amazing organization on Pearsons part. Reminded me of Caribbean Rangers. 3 - Beckets Elites This guild was the guild that REALLY brought me into Roleplay. I met all the people that I know today in role play like Samuel, Leon, Sven etc. 2. The Complex - I loved this guild because of active GM, nice members, role play and just the fun we had. IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! One Uno NOW OUT OF ALL OF THESE GUILDS I LISTED WHICH IS THE BEST!?!?!?!? Well... That's for you to decide! I want YOU to vote on all of these guilds and tell me which is number one! I will post the amount of votes each guild got for example... If you like Dark Archive the best write in Comment Section Dark Archive or DA for short! BYE! Category:POTCO